camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Beans and Weenies
Plot Chef McMuesli sings a song about health. On a board, the word "tofurturs" changes to "torture". He shows them homeopathic garden weenies and the Bean Scouts almost vomit. He serves the food to them and the Bean Scouts have a hard time trying to eat their weenies. Lazlo pretends that his weenie is Saddlebag Sam and that he is trying to get back his tater tot mine. Raj plays along and Lazlo shoots a pea. It goes directly to the weenies and knocks them over. Since the Jelly Beans knocked the weenies over, Lumpus orders him to help make the weenies next week. Lazlo tries to roll the tofu, but he is not doing it right. Instead of hassling the grain, Raj pulverizes it. Clam is not doing his job right either. That makes Chef McMuesli very furious. So furious, that he leaves the Mess Hall, jumps on his hat, and drives away from Camp Kidney to Peru. Since Chef McMuesli isn't here, the Jelly Beans try to make hot dogs using the supplies they have. The Bean Scouts gather to the Mess Hall for another Hot Dog Monday. Samson is the first scout in line. In the kitchen, we see the Jelly Beans making hot dogs. Lazlo hands Samson a hot dog. Samson takes a bite out of the hot dog and tells everyone that it is way above average. Soon, the Bean Scouts in the Mess Hall try the hot dog and they like it, but Edward hasn't tried it yet. First, he smells the hot dog. Then, eats it. Edward exclaims that the hot dog is the best thing that he has ever had. Lazlo serves everyone another hot dog and they cheer for Hot Dog Mondays. The next Monday, the Jelly Beans make more hot dogs. Many Mondays pass and the Jelly Beans start to get very tired. Lazlo asks how Clam is doing and he shouts at them. The Jelly Beans start to argue with each other and throw food at each other. They postpone Hot Dog Mondays due to irreconcilable differences. In their cabin, Lazlo tries to talk things out with Raj and Clam, but they start to argue with each other again. The Bean Scouts are outside the Jelly Cabin and they ask questions including when they are going to have Hot Dog Mondays again. Lazlo treats Hot Dog Mondays like if it weren't a big deal and they start to complain. Lazlo tells them about friendship. Raj and Clam start to tell about how mustard and buns are great. Samson suggests that Lazlo, Raj, and Clam break up so that they can have three different Hot Dog Nights. Lazlo almost starts to cry. At the Mess Hall, it's Raj's turn to do the Mess Hall duty. Raj is serving his buns and Edward complains that the bun is just a bun. Others start to complain and comment about the lack of substance/a main event. Clam is serving his mystic mustard and Edward complains about how he expects them to just eat mustard. The Bean Scouts throw their plates of mustard at Clam. We find the Jelly Beans in a dumpster. Lazlo gets them to make a hot dog for themselves. On top of the Mess Hall's roof, the Jelly Beans are making a hot dog for themselves. The rest of the Bean Scouts smell the hot dog's aroma and they start going to the Mess Hall. Now they want hot dogs again, but how can they drive them away? The question is answered when Raj asks them about what hot dogs are made of and for a few seconds, they turn into food. They walk away and the Jelly Beans are about to eat their hot dogs, but they throw them away, after pondering the last few seconds. Raj asks, "What are we made of?" Clam answers, "Stuff." Raj asks again, "What kind of stuff." Clam responds, "Stuff, stuff." Lazlo adds, "You know, byproducts." Clam ends the episode by saying, "Old beef." Trivia *In one scene when Lazlo, Raj, and Clam are on the roof a pig is seen chanting for more hotdogs (goof); although, he (like the other campers) probably didn't know what hot dogs were made of. *The first appearance of the camp chef, Chef McMuesli, voiced by Carlos Alazraqui (who also voices Lazlo and Clam). Quotes *'Clam:' Stop Yellowing! *'Raj:' Everyone is loving my buns! *'Lazlo:' You have very nice buns Raj. *'Raj:' What are we made out of? *'Clam:' Stuff. *'Raj:' Stuff? What kind of stuff? *'Clam:' Stuff stuff. *'Samson:' (after Samson took a bite of the hot dog and his glasses break) Hey! This is way above average! *'Raj:' Hot dogs don't even need mustard! It is disgusting!! *'Clam:' Buns are disgusting!! And boring!!! *'Raj:' You think buns are BORING!?!?! *'Raj:' (after having mustard squirted up through his nose and out of his eyes) AHHHHH! My eyes!! (Off screen: My retains have disintegrated!) *'Chip:' (after seeing Clam squirt Raj with mustard) It's true. They do bathe in mustard. *'Samson:' Is it true that you sleep in three giant buns? *'Raj:' Does anyone even know what hot dogs are made of anyway?! *'Chip:' I'' suddenly feel like pizza, what about you?'' Transcript Gallery Category:Jelly Beans Episodes Category:Bean Scouts Episodes